Como nos Conocimos
by SnowQueen15
Summary: El era un shinobi de elite, ella una superheroina, el destino hizo que se conocieran por un pequeño accidente, haciendo que los dos experimentaran el amor a primera vista.
1. Conociendote: Amor a Primera Vista

Hola a todos Feliz día de San Valentín un día después, esta es la historia de como Brick-Jarek y Momoko se conocieron, justo en el día que el rayo Z negro lo golpeara. me llevo tiempo terminarlo. espero les guste.

Era de noche, todo el mundo dormía y no se escuchaban ruidos en la ciudad, realmente era muy silencioso.

Pero solo un villano caminaba "sigilosamente", tratando de ocultarse para que nadie lo viera o reconociera. Al final se queda de pie contemplando la gran vivienda del profesor Utonio. Mojo no duda en hacerlo, se escabulle lo mejor posible y logra penetrar la seguridad, ingresando exitosamente. La puerta estaba con llave, gira la perilla, utiliza una ganzúa y abre la puerta. El profesor, Ken y Poochie dormian.

Mojo se dirige al laboratorio, y sobre una gran mesa, se encontraba su único objetivo, la sustancia Z.

Mojo: jejejeje. Esto sera muy sencillo.

Abre al contenedor en donde estaba el tan preciado químico, lo carga en sus brazos y se da media vuelta para salir de ahí. Pero al caminar hacia la salida, se encuentra con la cocina y no duda dos veces en entrar para comer algo.

Mojo: Me lo merezco por todo el trabajo que hago, jajaja.

Pero de pronto, se sorprende al ver una copa con un largo sorbete en forma de corazón.

Se acerca e identifica su aroma.

Mojo: Esto es de…. Blossom!... me lo llevare, talvez me sirva de algo…

Mojo lo toma, pero cuando esta a punto de retirarse otra ves mira un sorbete largo tirado en el suelo lo recoge.

Mojo: De quien será, este aroma no me parece conocido?. Confundido. Eso importa. Guardándolo sin darle importancia. Pasando por un cesto de basura. Él encuentra unos hisopos, y detecta su aroma.

Mojo: _Es de Bubbles_… también me lo llevare y lo usare para mi sonriendo. Camina hacia una lavadora y cae sobre él un cesto de ropa sucia.

Mojo: El aroma… el aroma de Buttercup!. quitandose un calcetín del ! Si que apesta, pero me lo llevare tambien..Mojo lo toma con asco y comienza a pensar._¿Qué hara todo esto en la casa del profesor Utonio?... Ahh, talves siempre vienen a festejar sus victorias con él, jejeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta ahora porque con los monstruos que creare con la sustancia Z y su ADN combinado, no volveran a triunfar nunca mas!._

Mojo se retira de la casa, para que nadie notara que estuvo ahí.

En una Mansión en Konoha un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos como la sangre se encontraba en su habitación tocando la guitarra.

?: That song for Sister. Mientras escribia en un cuaderno. No, no es asi. Arrancando la pagina.

?: Brick baja es hora del desayuno.

Brick: Ahora bajo Kushina. Mientras trataba de pensar una letra para la canción_. Como saldrá la letra perfecta para la canción para Yoshi._ Pensó. Tal vez después del desayuno, aclare un poco mi mente. Saliendo de su habitación para ir al comedor.

Kushina: Buenos días Otouto-San.

Brick: Buenos días Ane-Chan.

¿?: Buenos días Musuko (Hijo). Un hombre piel oscura, moreno, ojos ambar y pelo negro largo con flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro una camisa ligera kimono de color marrón con una armadura de malla debajo de ella se mantiene cerrada con una faja roja y pantalón azul marino.

Brick: Buenos días Otou-san (papá).

¿?: Buenos días oniisan(Hermano). Un chico de cabello corto castaño claro, ojos verde-gris y con mejilla un poco sonrojadas. llevaba un top negro poncho verde azulado y pantalones verdes.

Brick: Buenos días oniisan.

Después del desayuno pasaron un rato conversando.

Brick: _Como tendré la letra perfecta_. Pensando.

¿?: Sigues pensando en la letra perfecta para la canción. Un Husky siberiano negro y blanco con una banda de Konoha como collar.

Brick: Me conoces bien Kuromaru, es verdad lo que me dices.

Kuromaru: Si quieres un consejo pregúntale a Roku o a Kushina.

Brick: Tienes razón, le preguntare a papá. Decidido. Otou-san yo quería preguntarte...

Roku: Querías preguntarme sobre como tener la letra perfecta para la canción de Yoshi.

Brick: Bueno... si

Roku: Te diré algo que me decía Ta-Min siempre, para escribir una canción no pienses, siente.

Brick: Entiendo. Para luego irse a su habitación. Okā-san(Mamá) dijo eso, wow!. Tomo su guitarra. No pienses, siente. Cerrando sus ojos, tocando su guitarra. Your sister is a song that's just for you A card that says thanks for all that you do. Sonriendo. Lo tengo. Comenzando escribir en su cuaderno. Cuando termino se fué a tomar una ducha para ponerse una camisa roja, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones negro de mezclilla y tenis negros con detalles en rojo. Esta bien ya bajo, Otou-San ya termine la una guitarra eléctrica en un estuche.

Roku: En serio Brick, Eisuke acaba de llegar. Con una camisa polo blanca, unos pantalones negro y zapatos negros.

Eisuke: Como se encuentra mi Oi (sobrino) favorito. Un hombre pelirrojo de ojos rojos con una camisa polo roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros.

¿?: Si Brick Yoshi nos espera. Un chico idéntico a Brick con una chaqueta roja con detalles en negro, una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclila.

Dre: Ya era hora de que bajaras.

Brick: también me da gusto verte Ojii-san, Dre.

Kushina: Ya terminaste la canción?

Brick: Si, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí.

Kushina: Esta bien Brick quieres que sea una sorpresa.

Brick: Gracias.

Nawaki: Te entiendo Brick. Nawaki traia una camisa verde azulado un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros.

K/Tsunade: Es hora.

Eisuke: HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!.haciendo poses de manos. Se abrió un portal frente a ellos, entrando en el llegando a un bosque en otro lugar.

Poochie:¡Gran problema! ¡alguien se robo la sustancia Z!.al descubrir lo que faltaba en el laboratorio. El profesor y Ken se levantan y se sorprenden al ver que tenia razón, no habia rastros de la sustancia Z.

En el bosque

Eisuke: Ahora hay que ir la casa de Yoshi.

Brick: Pueden adelantarse tengo que esperar a unos amigos.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Mojo entra a su casa muy satisfecho y feliz por su hazaña.

Se dirige a un enorme contenedor metalico, y arroja la sustancia Z alli dentro, después el sorbete de Blossom, este sorbete que no se de quien es, los hisopos de Bubbles, y el calcetín de Buttercup, por ultimo arranca algunos de sus cabellos y lo tira tambien.

Mojo: Combinando mi ADN con los de las Powerpuff Girls Z, un monstruo invencible surgira y estara bajo mis ordenes, hara todo lo que digo y derrotara a esas perdedoras! Jajaja!.

Pero unos ruidos extraños comienzan a salir del contenedor.

Mojo: _¿mmm? No creo que sea nada malo._Piensa Mojo un poquitito nervioso. De pronto ocurre una explosion de quince metros a la redonda , Mojo grita asustado, pero para su sorpresa, tres rayos Z negros salen volando del contenedor.

Con Brick

Brick: Ya se tardaron. Hasta que llegaron tres chicos uno era pelinegro de ojos verdes, uno rubio de ojos azules y uno de cabello marrón y ojos plateados. Natsu, Kanoi, Huang que gusto verlos.

N/H/K: Hace semanas terminó nuestro entrenamiento Jarek, también nos da gusto verte.

Jarek: Se nos hace tarde, trajeron el bajo, la batería y el teclado.

Natsu: Aquí la tengo. Con un estuche que adentro traía un bajo.

Kanoi: Natsuhi tiene la batería allá.

Huang: también Kari tiene el teclado.

Jarek: Es hora de irnos. Mirando una rosa decidió córtala sin que Kanoi y Huang lo notaran.

Kanoi: Los reto a una carrera hasta la casa de Yoshi.

Natsu: De acuerdo pero cada quien por su camino.

Jarek: Esta bien, pero antes tengan, esta es la letra de la canción memorícenla. Dándoles hojas con la letra de la canción, ellos tomaron las hojas asintiéndolo.

Huang: En sus marcas, listos, fuera. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr pero cada uno tomo un camino por separado.

En el centro de la ciudad

¿?: me pregunto para que nos llamó el Profesor?. Caminando cargando unos libros.

Tropieza y Jarek logro atraparla y no de la mejor manera ella callo arriba de el hasta que pudieron rosaando sus narices y luego un tierno beso que duro 15 segundos una eternidad para ellos, sentian que sus corazones latian rapidamente, después de ese maravilloso beso Jarek tuvo el valor de hablar

Jarek: Lo... lo siento... de... debí fijarme donde iba. Nervioso y muy sonrojado. Dejame ayudarte con tus libros. Recogiendo sus libros. Mi nombre es Jarek, mucho gusto.

¿?: Gra... gracias por ayudarme. Nerviosa y muy sonrojada. Momoko el gusto es mio.

Los dos aun seguían que sus corazones latian a un mas rápido. Hasta que Kanoi y Huang pasaron corriendo.

H/K: jaja! Por fin te ganaremos Jarek.

Jarek: Disculpa a mis amigos, a veces son unos tontos.

Momoko: No te preocupes. Pero Natsu se detuvo junto a ellos.

Natsu: Oye Jarek se hace tarde, Hola soy Natsu. Saludando a Momoko.

Momoko: Soy Momoko. Saludando a Natsu.

Jarek: Bien, vámonos, adiós Momoko. Despidiéndose.

Natsu: Adiós Momoko. Despidiéndose.

Momoko: Adiós. Despidiéndose.

Los dos se comenzaron a correr hasta alcanzar a Kanoi y Huang.

Jarek: Hasta que los alcanzamos.

Natsu: Si porque no saludaron a la nueva amiga de Jarek.

K/H: lo sentimos.

En la casa de Yoshi

E/D/R/K/N: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YOSHI.

Yoshino: Muchas gracias, todos están aquí pero donde esta Jarek.

Dre: Dijo que vendría pronto Ane-Chan. (Hermana)

Lucas: Jarek y sus retrasos.

Dre: Lucas siempre dices eso de Jarek.

Lucas: Que quieres decir.

Dre: No, nada.

Eisuke: _Ya van a pelear de nuevo_. Pensó. Dejen de pelear háganlo por Yoshi.

D/L: De acuerdo.

J/N/H/K: Ya llegamos, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YOSHI.

Yoshino: Gracias, me alegra que hayan llegado.

Dre: Que no se diga mas que comience la fiesta.

Jarek, Natsu, Kanoi y Huang subieron a un escenario.

Jarek: Esta es una canción que escribí, para ti Yoshi. Los cuatro comenzando con sus instrumentos. (YO: The song for mom, de Big time rush, pero como titulo no coincide para quien se canta le cambie parte de la letra y el titulo).

J/N/K/H:

Your sister is a song that's just for you

A card that says thanks for all that you do

You know you're so special in so many ways

And now that your here we'd just like to say

Thank you for all of the love that you give me

It stays inside & forever lives with me

And thank you sister for the little things that you do

You wipe our nose & bleach all of our white clothes

Thank you for all of the hugs and kisses

Your better than a fairy at granting wishes

Like making soup just appear & oatmeal cookies too

You have the power to make us take a shower

So don't forget your sister on a special day

Pick her up some flowers put your toys away

Make her a card or make her a scarf

She wipes off our tears & cleans up our barf

Thank you for all of the love you give me

It stays inside & forever lives with me

And thanks again for the little things that you do

You sew our buttons & toast us english muffins

You know just what to say to me to make nightmares go away

A personal physician or fixing up prescriptions

You love us even when we sing the sister song

Jarek:

We love you sister song.

(YO: Yoshi y las demas primas de Brick-Jarek lo cuidaban despues de que murio su abuelo y su padre y tíos estaban en misiones).

Yoshino: Me encanta, Otouto-San. Llorando de felicidad.

Jarek: Feliz cumpleaños Ane-Chan. Abrazando a su prima.

Pasaron horas juntos en la fiesta Jarek conversaba con Natsu, Kanoi y Huang.

Jarek: Nos llevó semanas dominar la técnica sage.

Natsu: Si pero nuestro esfuerzo rindieron frutos.

K/H: Y que lo digas. Ellos se fijaron en un rayo que se dirigía hacia ellos. Hay... Hay...O_O, señalando el rayo.

J/N: Que pasa?.Confundidos.

En otro lugar

¿?: Por fin escapamos del vacio avent. Igual a Brick pero con el cabello largo. _Al parecer esos inútiles han estado ocupados por todos estos años._ Pensó.

¿?: es hora de la venganza contra Natsu , Jarek, Huang y Kanoi.

¿?: Paciencia, Brad, Dan, Leo. (YO:Brad es igual a Butch pero con el cabello de punta hacia arriba, Dan es igual a Boomer pero con el cabello de punta hacia los costados, Leo es igual a Yang pero con el cabello mas alborotado).

L/B/D: De acuerdo Vic.

Vic: Vamos. Mientras estaban dentro de la ventana de la casa de Yoshino. Cuando intentaron salir el rayo golpeó a los chicos.

Jarek: BRICK!.

Natsu: YANG!

Huang: BOOMER!.

Kanoi: BUTCH!.

Brick(Vic): Oh... que paso. Viéndose con el reflejo de la ventana. Ese rayo debió hacer esto, ya no tenemos cuerpos.

Boomer(Dan): Hablas en serio.

B(Brad)/Y(Leo): Eso quiere decir que estamos fusionados con estos inútiles, esto es malo. Butch (Brad) saca un calcetin de su bolsillo y Boomer(Dan) saca hisopos de su bolsillo y Yang(Leo) saco un sorbete de su bolsillo.

Brick(Vic): Al contrario podemos sacar provecho a esto. Saca algo de su bolsillo, era un sorbete en forma de asco… un corazon XP

Ellos se sorprende al pensar muchas posibilidades, y recordaban el dia que escaparon, vieron en la televisión que las Powerpuff Girls Z se transformaban de una manera parecida y que además...

Yang(Leo): ¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! ¿Quieren decir que ese rayo negro nos dieron…? ¿Y que ahora nosotros tenemos…? Naaa, es imposible… es loco, muy loco y estupido..

Ellos bajan la mirada y observan los sorbetes. Sonrien maliciosamente, observa a algunos niñitos caminando por la vereda a los lejos.

Brick(Vic) y Yang(Leo) saltan hacia atrás preparándose.

B/Y: Spitball straw!. saltando, y disparando con los sorbetes unas bolas de papel.

Los niñitos recibe el impacto y salen corriendo asustados y llorando.

Brick(Vic): jajajajajaja! No se si tenemos poderes o algo asi, pero por teoria, tenemos que poder volar!., los cuatro alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo.

B/B/Y/B:¡AHHH!.Ellos salen volando descontrolado, sin poder creerlo.¡WAAAAAWWW, esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado! ¡Tenemos superpoderes! Como primera travesura nosotros…

Bucth(Brad): ¡Stinky sock boomerang!

En la ciudad, algunas personas corrian descontroladamente, cubriéndose la cabeza.

Brick(Vic) y Yang(Leo) se habian emocionado de mas XD, estaba disparandole a todo el mundo con bolas de papel, y volaba molestando a cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino.

B(V)/Y(L):¡Jajajajaja! ¡esto si que es divertido! ¡No nos cansaremos jamas!-

Descienden al suelo contemplando a las personas que corrian, entonces comienzan a reir a carcajadas. Ellos aspiran hondo y lanza con todas sus fuerzas una bola de papel que emanaba un resplandor oscuro. Esta se estrella contra un edificio y lo destruye. Brick retrocede asombrado.

B(V)/Y(L): ¿¡Nosotros hicimos eso?... Nunca habiamos sido tan buenos arrojando bolas de papel. sonrien cruelmente, y se observa que sus cuerpos emanaban un aura oscura, proveniente de la energia del rayo Z negro.

**YO: Hubiera este fic ayer pero tuve un problema con mi el metiche de mi "querido" padrastro.**

**INNER: Creí que lo odiabas?**

**YO: Por eso use sarcasmo, porque normalmente lo odio.**

**INNER: Como lo soportas ese hombre es un odioso, que no tiene una vida.**

**YO: Tienes razón, cambiando de tema si me costó terminar este fic.**

**INNER: Este es el mas largo que has hecho.**

**YO: Subiré la contii, espero les haya gustado. comenten. n.n**


	2. Conociendote: Jarek se enamora

Aqui esta la contii, que lo disfruten. n.n

Mientras tanto Mojo caminaba arrastrandose con un baston por las calles XD, habia quedado asi por la explosión de su casa.

Mojo: Estoy exhausto… utilice la sustancia Z, pero… no pude crear ningun monstruo cansado y resignado. Él alza su mirada y observa un televisor de una vidriera. Se veian una imágenes de que cuatro extraños chicos estaban ocasionando muchos problemas en el centro de la ciudad, y que nadie sabia sus verdaderas intensiones.

Mojo nota el aura oscura que emanaban los jovenes.

Mojo: ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo mas posible es que esos rayos hayan caido en humanos normales, y este sea el resultado!.atonito, arroja el bastón con determinación y alza su puño capturarlos y utilizarlos para mis planes malvados! ¡jajajaja!.Rie confiado, sale corriendo hacia la calle y roba una camioneta, golpeando al desgraciado que la conducia XD. Conduce a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Personas: ¡Basta! ¡dejanos es paz!.

Boomer(Dan) vuela hacia las personas y les arroga hisopos usados XD.. pero algunos de estos tenian un resplandor oscuro, impactan contra una tienda y esta explota sorpresivamente.

Boomer(Dan): Ups.. no sabia que podia hacer eso. XD… pero a quien le importa! Jajajaja

Varios calcetines eran arrojados por Butch(Brad) hacia todos lados, estos tenian ese extraño resplandor negro, y destruian la ciudad sin compasión.

Butch(Brad): ¡Esto era lo nuevo que queria experimentar! ¡Ya no mas aburrimiento! ¡Me divertiré al maximo con estos poderes! ¡jajajaja!

Personas: ¿¡Que te hemos hecho? ¡Deja de molestarnos!.

Exclamaba la gente huyendo de Brick.

Brick(Vic): No es nada personal, solo diversión! Tontos! ¡jajaja!. riendo orgulloso. De pronto una camioneta frena delante de ellos. Mojo sale de su interior con una pistola.

Mojo: ¡Ustedes vendran conmigo! ¡Yo les di esos poderes!.ellos observan hacia ambos lados, luego se señalan a si mismos con confusión.

Mojo:¡Si! ¡ustedes! ¡quédense quietos!.Mojo dispara, unos cables que los capturan violentamente, causando que ellos caigan al suelo.

B/B/B/Y: ¡Heyy! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees? ¡Sueltanos! ¡Simio estupido!

Mojo se enfurece, los levanta y los mete en la camioneta bruscamente.

Mojo: ¡Silencio, niños malcriados! Les explicare en el camino lo que esta pasando..-

B/B/B/Y: ¡No nos importa lo que esta pasando! ¿¡quien rayos eres? ¡exijimos que nos sueltes, fenómeno!

Moj: ¡Callense de una ves!.Mojo los amarra a la camioneta para que no se suelten, ellos forcejeaban para liberarse.Él conduce nuevamente muy rápido y sale del lugar.

Mojo: mi plan de crear unos monstruos con la sustancia Z habra sido todo un éxito.

B/B/BY: Monstruos, ¿ah?, ¿Tu fuiste el que nos disparo esos rayos negros?.

Mojo: Fue un accidente, pero digamos que si. Yo te otorgue esos poderes, combinando mi ADN con el de las Powerpuff Girls Z.

B/B/B/Y: Y ahora somos tu experimento… tus monstruos… jejejeje, parece una película de miedo XD.

Mojo: Son mi creaciones… y tendran que obedecerme, niños.

Bucth(Brad :¡Deja de llamarnos asi! ¡Tenemos un nombre! ¿sabes ? Me llamo Br… hasta que Brick(Vic) tapo su boca para callarlo.

Brick(Vic): No seas tonto, si queremos vengarnos de estos tontos primero hay que quitarles esa fama de héroes que tenían en el pasado.

Butch(Brad): Entiendo.

Brick(Vic): Usaremos sus nombres para empezar. Sonriendo malvadamente y los demas lo asintieron. Me llaman Brick.

Butch(Brad): Mi nombre Butch.

Boomer(Dan): Yo soy Boomer.

Yang(Leo): Y yo soy Yang.

Brick(Vic):Se me ocurrió una idea! Jejeje, ya que nos dio los poderes, y nos creo como sus monstruos para ser villanos, llamémoslo MAMA, jajajaja!..Muy divertido con la idea.

B/B/Y.¡jajajajaja! ¿MAMA? Es muy gracioso! Este mono idiota merece ese apodo!.Riendo por su idea.

Mojo: ¿MAMA? .al escucharlos hablar.

B/B/B/Y:¿MAMA? ¡jajajajajajaja!Los cuatro comienzan a reirse descontroladamente.

Mojo: No le veo el chiste, yo los converti en lo que son y tienen esos poderes gracias a mi! Asi que deberian tenerme mas respeto!.sonriendo orgulloso.

Brick(Vic):See, lo que digas, MAMA.

B/B: Solo tenemos una MAMA.

Yang(Leo): Y ese eres tu, relájate MAMA

Mojo: bien, los llevare a un lugar muy bonito, y alli les dire lo que hare con ustedes, chicos. Muy decidido, los cuatro se miran entre si, confundidos. Primero les daré sus nombres, serán los chicos peludos de Mojo.

Los cuatro se soltaron.

Brick(Vic): Si como si fuera un gran nombre. Metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

Boomer(Dan): Si, que te pasa fenómeno. Metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

B/Y: Consíguete una vida. Metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

Mojo: YO SOY SU CREADOR ASI QUE DEBEN HACER LO QUE LES DIGA, QUITENSE EL DEDO DE LA NARIZ NIÑOS SUCIOS!

Hasta que Brick(Vic), Yang(Leo) les dispararon con sus cerbatanas, Boomer(Dan) le arrojo cerilla con los hisipos, y Butch(Brad) le arrojo el calcetin.

Mojo: HEY, NO HAGAN ESO!. Esquivandolos. NIÑOS SUCIOS, PORQUE SON TAN DESAGRADABLES! AH!. Hasta que el calcetin le dio justo en la cara. AY! HUELE HORRIBLE. Corriendo de un lado a otro.

Brick(Vic): Podemos crear nuestro propio nombre si no te molesta. Los cuatro juntos metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

B/B/B/Y: somos los Rowdyruff Boys. Haciendo una pose juntos.

Mojo: O_O

En el laboratorio

Ken: Fue muy cuidadoso para no despertarnos, un profesional.

Profesor: Aja, no es cierto Poochie.

Poochie: No cabe duda.

Momoko: Se refieren a que entro el ladron. Tratando de sonar calmada con los brazos cruzados. Desordenó todo. Tratando de sonar calmada. Hizo un hoyo en la pared. Tratando de sonar calmada. Y USTEDES NO SE DESPERTARON!. Exaltada.

Profesor: Si, asi fue. Nervioso.

Momoko: Y que quería hacer ese criminal con mi popote flexible. Con un vaso.

Miyako: Y que es lo que estaba buscando en mi basura. Viendo el basurero.

Kaoru: Oigan, donde esta mi calceta. Buscando en la cesta de ropa. Hasta que oyeron una campana.

Momoko: Ay, no que hora es.

Kaoru: Tenemos que irnos. Tirando la cesta en la cabeza de Ken, yéndose.

Momoko: CORRAN. Yéndose.

Miyako: Adios Chicos. Siguiéndolas.

En la casa de Mojo

RRB: lo que sea que encontremos, lo destruiremos los Rowduruff Boys no perdonaremos. Marchando. Siiiiiiii. Patinando. Captas. Haciendo su pose.

Mojo: NO SE METAN EL DEDO EN LA NARIZ!. Furioso. Hay creo que esto no esta resultando como lo planee. Desanimado.

Mientras los RRB seguían patinando.

Brick(Vic): Oigan ya se dieron cuenta de que no hemos comido nada desde que escapamos. Deteniéndose.

B/Y: Si socio ya tenemos hambre. Deteniéndose.

Butch(Brad): Yo igual socio.

Brick(Vic): Oye fenómeno, tus chicos tienen hambre asi que buscanos comida.

B/Y: Lo siento fenómeno pero tienes que proveer a la familia.

Butch(Brad): Alimentanos o si no...

Mojo: Y si no que...AH!. ellos le arrojaron salsa.

Brick(Vic): Bueno si no lo haces.

RRB: ENTONCES TE VAMOS A COMER!.

Mojo: AAAAAAAHHH!. Corriendo desesperado buscando comida.

RRB: Jajajajaja!. Los cuatro subieron las escaleras para irse.

Brick(Vic): Quien va a querer comerse a ese mono.

Mojo: OIGAN A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN.

Los cuatro se subieron a un camión de basura, luego comenzaron a arrojar basura a los peatones.

Mojo: Pequeños maleantes.

RRB: Adiós Mamá. Bajandose del camión. Los peatones se dieron cuenta de eso y comenzaron a atacar a Mojo. AHHHH!.

Los RRB se fueron a un restaurante, y comenzaron a arrojar cosas asquerosas a las personas, luego Mojo entró.

RRB: Hola mamá. Para después salir de ahí. Las personas se dieron cuenta de eso.

Mojo: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

RRB: jajaja!. Con una manguera.

Brick(Vic): Hora de la ducha.

Mojo iba saliendo del restaurante.

RRB: Hola mamá. Desde el techo de un edificio.

Mojo: YA VERAN NIÑOS MALCRIADOS!. Las personas se dieron cuenta de eso y atacaron a Mojo.

RRB: Jajaja!. Riendo malvadamente, emitiendo mas aura negra.

En el laboratorio

Poochie: Wan... , sintiendo el aura negra.

Ken: Hay actividad de rayo Z.

Profesor: Poochie llama a las chicas, envía la señal.

Ken: Ahora Poochie.

Poochie: Powerpuff girls Z, las necesitamos.

En la escuela Momoko se dio cuenta que su cinturón sonaba

Momoko: Srita. Keane. Levantando su mano.

Srita. Keane: Si que pasa?

Momoko: Mi cabello se esta inflamando. Poniéndose de pie.

Miyako: Mi ropa esta muy enferma. Poniéndose de pie.

Kaoru: Y yo tengo nariz de atleta. Poniéndose de pie.

Srita. Keane: YA ME HARTARON CON SUS AFLICCIONES, VAYAN A VER QUE DICE LA ENFERMERA.

M/M/K: Gracias. saliendo del salón, yendo al techo de la escuela.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!

PPGZ: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!. las tres se dirigen volando a la ciudad.

Mientras Mojo

Mojo: Supongo que yo no sirvo para ser padre. Lamentadose caminando con un baston.

RBB: HOLA MAMÁ AHI VAMOS!. Corriendo hacia Mojo.

Mojo: Ay! Mis niños vengan con mami.

RRB: Con permiso. Pasando corriendo arroyando a Mojo.

Mojo: OIGAN NIÑOS!. Tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo por la turba iracunda que paso sobre el, hasta que las PPGZ llegaron y vieron a Mojo aplastado en el suelo.

Bubbles: Ah?. Confundida al ver atrás a la turba iracunda.

Blossom: Mojo que esta ocurriendo?

Mojo: Gracias Powerpuff girls Z llegaron justo a tiempo. AAAYY, VENGAN A SALVARME!.

RRB: YA VAMOS MAMÁ!. Corriendo hacia Mojo, seguidos de la turba iracunda detrás de ellos.

Blossom: Que! Mojo tiene hijos. Sorprendida. Las PPGZ bajaron al suelo.

RRB: MAMÁ. Llegando con Mojo.

Blossom: Quienes son estos chicos Mojo. Señalando a los RRB.

Mojo: No se los había dicho son mis hijos, yo les di poderes.

Brick(Vic): Puedes llamarme Brick. Metiendo su dedo en la nariz.

Yang(Leo): Puedes llamarme Yang. Metiendo su dedo en la nariz.

Boomer(Dan): Y yo soy Boomer. Metiendo su dedo en la nariz.

Butch(Brad): Mi nombre es Butch. Metiendo su dedo en la nariz.

B/B/B/Y: Y juntos somos. Los Rowdyruff Boys. Haciendo una pose.

PPGZ: Aah?. Confundidas.

Mojo: Tan solo use sustancia Z y unos bellos de mi nariz.

PPGZ: AAWW! . con asco.

Blossom: Los bellos de tu nariz. Con asco. Eso significa que tu robaste la sustancia Z del laboratorio del Profesorg. dándose cuenta.

Mojo: Si bueno... tal vez. Nervioso.

Bubbles: Y que hiciste con el sorbete de Blossom, la calceta de Buttercup y mi cotonete.

Mojo: No tengo idea de que estas hablando.

Buttercup: Mientes aliento de banana.

Bubbles: Por favor Mojo, por una vez dinos la verdad.

Mojo: Ya que lo piden asi, les di poderes a estos chicos para derrotarlas y dominar el mundo.

Buttercup: Esos tontos no nos van a derrotar.

Mojo: NO LO SUBESTIMES!

Blossom: Bueno tienes que admitir Mojo, que ellos no se ven tan temibles.

Mojo: Lo se es que son unos chicos traviesos, tienen mas potencial de lo que aparentan, pero no resulto como lo planee.

Bubbles: Pobre de Mojo. Sintiendo lastima.

Mojo: Estos chicos son una decepción, me gustaría decirles unas verdades a sus padres.

Blossom: PERO TU ERES SU PADRE!.

Mojo: La verdad, si. Nervioso.

Blossom: Ahora que?

Bubbles: No lo se?

Buttercup: Mojo tendrá que hacer a un lado sus planes de dominar el mundo y ahora ser un buen padre. Con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Blossom: Exacto.

Mojo: PERO YO NO QUIERO!. Volteadose. Ustedes no saben como es esto yo tengo muchos robots que construir y no tengo tiempo para eso. Buscando una excusa. No ven que mi cutis esta muy arrugado. Acercándose a las PPGZ. MIRENME!.

PPGZ: Hmp... . viéndolo de cerca. Te ves normal.

Mojo: Aparte de incrédulas son muy apestosas, encárguense de ellos. Marchandose llorando.

Blossom: Vaya si que es raro.

Buttercup: No, enserio.

Blossom: Descuiden Mojo ya se fue. Yendo con los RRB. _Esos chicos se parece al que conoci hace rato._ Pensó viendo a Brick y a Yang.

Bubbles: Apuesto que les da gusto. Yendo con los RRB. _El rubio se parece con el chico que conoci esta mañana._ Pensó.

Buttercup: Oigan que les pasa no saben hablar. Yendo con los RRB. _Este chico se parece con el chico que se tropezó conmigo esta mañana. _Pensó.

Brick(Vic): Hmp. Aun con su pose metiendo el dedo en la nariz.

Yang(Leo): Hmp. Aun con su pose metiendo el dedo en la nariz.

Boomer(Dan): Hmp. Aun con su pose metiendo el dedo en la nariz.

Butch(Brad): Hmp. Aun con su pose metiendo el dedo en la nariz.

Bubbles: No saben que es mala educación meterse el dedo en la nariz cuando alguien les habla. Regañándolos.

Brick(Vic): Y que les parece dos dedos. Metiéndose el otro dedo en la nariz.

RRB: Doble disparo. Tirándoles mocos.

PPGZ: AAAHH!. Cubriéndose con asco.

Blossom:_ CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA, ESO ES LO MAS GROSERO QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA!. Gritándoles. SON UNOS HIJOS DE... . pero Bubbles y Buttercup le taparon la boca.

Bubbles: Ay! Blossom ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Buttercup: Si estos tontos no valen la pena. Los RRB dieron vuelta para irse.

Blossom: OIGAN, VENGAN ACA!. Tocando a Brick.

Brick(Vic): OH NO QUE ASCO ME VOY A LLENAR DE PIOJOS. Asustado. Luego los demas asustaron.

Blossom: NO TENEMOS PIOJOS. Furiosa.

B/Y : Claro que tienen son chicas. Disparándoles con sus cerbatanas a Blossom.

Blossom:

Boomer(Dan): Y ahora aquí tienen algo de cerilla. Tirándole cerilla a Bubbles.

Bubbles: AAAHH BASTA. Cubriendose.

Butch(Brad): Que tal si huelen esto aquí va. Lanzando su calcetin a Buttercup.

Buttercup: AAW! Queso podrido. Asqueada.

RRB: Jajajaja!. Burlándose.

Brick(Vic): Son unas niñitas lloronas. Burlándose.

Blossom: NO ES CIERTO. Gritandoles.

Bubbles: Somos superpoderosas. Gritandoles.

Buttercup: Y USTEDES SON HISTORIA. Gritandoles.

Blossom: O_O. Yang(Leo) y Brick(Vic) se agacharon.

Bubbles: O_O. Boomer(Dan) se agacho.

Buttercup: O_O. Butch(Brad) se agachó.

Los RRB les levantaron las faldas mientras corrian riéndose.

PPGZ: AAAAHHH!. O_O

Buttercup: VENGAN ACA PEQUEÑOS IRRESPESTUOSOS!. Estaba que echaba llamas de la ira. Persiguiéndolos.

Blossom: Espera. Ella y Bubbles la siguieron.

RRB: Jajajaja!. Corriendo.

Buttercup: VENGAN ACA NO HEMOS TERMINADO CON USTEDES!. Persiguiendolos muy iracunda.

Bubbles: Esta furiosa.

Las PPGZ se detuvieron confundidas al ver que los RRB se habían detenido dándoles la espalda.

Brick(Vic): Escuchen chicas. Los cuatro se bajaron los pantalones enseñándoles el trasero, lanzándose un gas.

Blossom: AAAHHHH! QUE ASCO. Las tres tapándose la nariz.

RRB: Jajajaja!. Subiéndose los pantalones, y comenzaron a correr.

Buttercup: OIGAN A DONDE FUERON TENEMOS QUE IR A DARLES UNA LECCION. Furiosa y sonrojada.

Bubbles: Que mal educados. Sonrojada.

Blossom: PERO YA VERAN ESTO ES PERSONAL!. Furiosa y sonrojada.

Mientras Mojo estaba en la orilla de un estanque arrojando piedras.

Mojo: Siempre crei que después de darles poderes a mis chicos trabajaríamos juntos para dominar el mundo. Triste. Pero donde están ahora, todo lo que necesitábamos era algo de amor y no se los pude dar y tal vez nunca los vuelva a ver.

RRB: OYE MAMÁ AYUDANOS LAS SUPERPODEROSAS SON MUY MALAS. Corriendo hacia Mojo.

B/Y: Las Powerpuff girls Z nos molestaron. Con la cara de cachorrito.

Boomer(Dan): Y también estaban picándose la nariz. Con la cara de cachorrito.

Butch(Brad): Y luego nos lanzaron lo que se sacaron. Con la cara de cachorrito.

B/Y: Tienes que hacer algo. Con la cara de cachorrito.

Boomer(Dan): Por favor mamá tienes que hacer algo.

Butch(Brad): Por favor mamá eres nuestra única esperanza.

Mojo: Asi que esas chicas molestaron a mis chicos. Molesto. No voy a tolerar eso.

Blossom: Ahí están, vengan chicas. Las tres corriendo. Vamos a arreglar un asunto pendiente con esos chicos apestosos. Molesta.

Bubbles: Que irrespetuosos.

Mojo: NO USTEDES SON LAS IRRESPETUOSAS YA SE DE TODAS LAS ASQUEROSIDADES QUE USTEDES HICIERON!. Muy molesto.

Buttercup: FUERON ELLOS NO NOSOTRAS. Molesta.

Los RRB se ocultaron atrás de Mojo.

Mojo: Chicas si quieren dañar a mis chicos tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Blossom: Pero tu dijiste que no los querías.

Mojo: Ya cambie de parecer porque puedo hacerlo. Molesto. Con un chasquido de dedos llamó a su nuevo robojojo. Ahora les enseñaré. Subiendo.

Blossom: De verdad quiere proteger a eso chicos. Murmuró.

Buttercup: Mejor nos vamos. Las tres estaban yendo corriendo de ahí.

Boomer(Dan): Genial. Los cuatro los siguieron.

En la ciudad Mojo ocasionaba destrucción

Blossom: Unió todas las partes de sus viejos robots. Mientras volaban.

Mojo: PORQUE USTEDES NO DEJAN DE DESTRUIRLOS!. Atacando a las PPGZ.

PPGZ: AAAAAHHH!. Esquivando su ataque.

Mojo: A ESTE LO LLAMO EL MEGA ROBOJOJO. Siguiendo atacando a las PPGZ. Ellas esquivaron todos los ataques con dificultad. Jaja! Esto es muy divertido, no me gustó este edificio. Destruyendo un edificio en su camino. Y este tampoco. Destruyendo otro. Jajajajajaja!

B/Y: BIEN HECHO MAMÁ!. Los cuatro en un edificio. XD

Boomer(Dan): MUY BIEN SOCIO!. XD

Butch(Brad): ERES GRANDE!.

RRB: ASI SE HACE MOJO. Mientras miraban a Mojo destruir la ciudad.

Mojo: Hola. Volteando.

Blossom: Ya fue demasiado Mojo por un dia. Molesta. Atacando con su yo-yo.

Mojo: Aun no. Lanzando un boomerang Blossom lo esquivo pero cuando venia de regreso Buttercup lo golpeo con su martillo.

Bubbles: Toma burbujas Mojo. Atacando, pero Mojo lanzo otro Boomerang, pero Blossom lo alcanzo con su yo-yo. Gracias Blossom.

Mojo: Ay! Estoy imparable. Mientras seguía destruyendo la ciudad.

Con los RRB

Boomer(Dan): Parece que va a destruir todo. XD

B/Y: Lo sabemos no es grandioso. XD

Brick(Vic): Y tenemos asiento de primera fila veremos como se destruyen entre si. Sonriendo malvadamente mientras los cuatro emitían aura negra.

Con las PPGZ

Blossom: Nada de lo que intentamos funciona contra Mojo.

Buttercup: Entonces hay que hacer algo que lo acabe.

Bubbles: Tienes razón acabemos con el.

Los RRB gritaban desde el edificio

RRB: MUY BIEN MAMÁ!.

Mojo: Muy bien que tal esto. Destruyendo otro edificio.

Blossom: Ya me harte. Atacando con su yo-yo logrando enredarlo en uno de los brazos del robot, Buttercup y Bubbles la ayudaron a halar.

RRB: CON FUERZA POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!.

Mojo: ¿?.

RRB: PERDON CON FUERZA MAMÁ!.

Mojo: Eso son lo hijos de mami.

Blossom: De que lado están eso niños. Confundida.

B/Y: BIEN MAMÁ!

Butch(Brad): TU PUEDES!.

Boomer(Dan): ROMPE MAS COSAS!

Mojo: Que les parece esto. Cortando el cordon del yo-yo

Blossom: Ay! No lo soporto. Molesta.

Buttercup: Es hora de hacer un trabajo mas serio. Molesta.

Bubbles: Muy bien yo ya estoy lista.

Blossom: OBSEVEN ESTO CHICOS TONTOS!. Molesta.

Mojo: Miren muchachos mas desastre. Destruyendo todo. Destrucción, destrucción, muchas destrucioón. Cantando.

RRB: Destruccion, destrucción, mucha destruccioón. Cantando los cuatro juntos.

Mojo seguía destruyendo todo, las PPGZ lo comenzaron a atacar Buttercup lo golpeo con su martillo.

Blossom: MEGA PODER YO-YO. Atacando. Buttercup seguía golpeándolo con su martillo.

Bubbles: SUPERPODER BURBUJA REINA. Atacando.

Buttercup: MARTILLO ULTRAPODEROSO. Destruyendo el robot.

Mojo: AY! LOS VEO EN CASA MUCHACHOS. Volando por los cielos. Mientras los RRB lo miraban hasta desaparecer. Cayendo enfrente de su "casa". Odio a esas chicas. Adolorido.

Mientras los RRB

Brick(Vic): Que bien solo quedan esas chicas. Sonriendo malvadamente. Pero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aahhh! Que me pasa?. Tomando su cabeza, dejando de emitir aura negra, recuperando el control de si mismo. _Que hago aquí, porque tengo esta ropa y porque tengo esta gorra? . _pensóconfundido_. Solo recuerdo que esos rayos nos golpearon y después no recuerdo nada_. Pensó.

Yang(Leo): Oye que te sucede, es hora de irnos. Sonriendo malvadamente.

Brick: No me gusta la mirada de Yang. Pensó. Por el momento les seguire su juego. Pensó. Nada, ya vámonos de aquí. Fijiendo.

Yang(Leo): Bien, vámonos. Sin darle importancia. Los cuatro bajaron del edificio hasta que se encontraron con las PPGZ.

Blossom: Van alguna parte. Molesta.

Brick: ¿?. Confundido por lo que dijo, miró fijamente a Blossom. _Es la chica linda que conocí esta mañana, como se llama, asi Momoko_. Pensó sonrojadose sin que ninguno lo notara.

Blossom: Vieron lo que hicimos con el, apuesto que ya no piensan que somos una niñas lloronas. Molesta cruzando los brazos.

Buttercup: Que esperan admítanlo. Molesta.

Bubbles: Saben que no lo somos. n .n

Brick: _Bueno si voy a seguirles el juego tendré que hacer esto_. Pensó antes de meterse el dedo en la nariz. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

RRB: DEBEMOS TAPARNOS LA NARIZ PORQUE APESTAN!. Las PPGZ se sorprendieron comicamente. Jaja! Apestan, apestan, Jaja!. Burlándose antes de salir corriendo.

Blossom: Es un hecho odio a los niños babosos.

Bubbles: Tambiem yo.

Buttercup: Estoy de acuerdo.

PPGZ: NO PODEMOS CREER QUE DE NUEVO ESCAPARON. Estaban que echaban fuego de la rabia.

Con Mojo.

Mojo: Mi hermosa casa esta destruida, esto es una pesadilla. Deprimido. No tengo donde vivir y mis chicos me abandonaron.

RRB: MAMÁ. Corriendo hacia Mojo. MAMÁ. Con cara de cachorrito.

Mojo: Yo sabían que volverían que alegría. Feliz. Ahora todos juntos vamos a dominar el mundo. Los RRB de nuevo lo arrollaron.

Brick: Olvidalo. XD. _Las cosas que tengo que decir para seguirles el juego, pero cuando menos se lo esperen hare que vuelvan a ser ellos mismos_. Pensó.

B/Y: No trabajamos contigo. XD

Butch(Brad): Eres tonto. XD

RRB: ALIENTO DE MONO, JAJAJA!. Y se fueron corriendo.

Mojo: Aliento de mono?. Confundido. Pero no soy cualquier mono. Comenzó a lloriquear comicamente. SOY UN GENIO MALVADO. Formado un charco de lagrimas, mirando su reflejo en el charco. SI TENGO ALIENTO DE MONO!.

Mientras las PPGZ volaban molestas.

Blossom: No me sorprende que tengan poderes por bellos de nariz. Molesta.

Buttercup: Si, nos lanzaron sus mocos. Molesta.

Bubbles: La próxima vez acabaremos con ellos. Molesta.

Blossom: Mejor preparence para sufrir chicos tontos. Molesta.

Con los RRB

Brick: Ya se fueron. Mirando desde el suelo a las PPGZ. _Perdónenme por esto chicos_. Pensó.

B/B/Y: Justo a tiempo escapamos. Mirando a las PPGZ. Entonces Brick los golpeó en la cabeza dejándolos desmayados, haciendo que el aura negra que emitían desapareciera.

Y/B/B: Aaay! Mi cabeza. Despertando. Que paso?. Confundidos. Porque tenemos esta ropa.

Brick: Supongo que tuvo algo que ver con el rayo que nos golpeó, causó un compotamiento extraño en ustedes, por suerte pude despertar para que volvieran a la normalidad.

Boomer: En serio Brick?

Butch: Yo no recuerdo nada.

Yang: Eso es extraño.

Brick: Bien vámonos a la casa de Yoshi antes de que noten que no estamos. Los tres lo asintieron y se fueron.

En la casa de Yoshino, Nawaki se preguntaba donde están Jarek-Brick y los demas.

Nawaki: Donde se habrán metido. Hasta que vio a Brick y a los demas con sus ropas de RRB. Donde estaban y porque tienen esas ropa?

Brick: Larga historia, en casa te digo todo, por ahora iremos a cambiarnos. Los cuatro se fueron a cambiar poniéndose la misma ropa que traian antes que el rayo Z los golpeara. Jarek-Brick se fue sentar en un lugar apartado. _Momoko es una superheroina, se ve muy linda con su traje_. Pensó sonrojado. _Pero que estoy pensando_. Pensó reprendiéndose, antes de suspirar.

Nawaki: Gran suspiro, algo me dice que es por una chica.

Jarek: Como lo sabes?

Nawaki: Te conozco bien y nunca suspiraste de esa forma.

Jarek: Bueno... Si . sonrojado. ^/^.

Nawaki: Te entiendo, es lo mismo que siento por Mei Lyn. n. n

Jarek: Es cierto, pero prométeme que no le diras a nadie especialmente a Otou-San.

Nawaki : No te preocupes, lo prometo. n .n

Horas después ya había oscurecido la mayoría todos menos Jarek buscaba a Kuromaru con el sorbete en la mano.

Jarek: Hasta que te encuentro Kuromaru, quiero que encuentres a alguien. Mostrándole el sorbete.

Kuromaru: Sera fácil. Olfateando el sorbete.

Los dos salieron de la casa sin que nadie lo notara

Jarek: _Encontrare a la chica que me robó el corazón._ Pensó. Mientras llevaba una rosa.

Kuromaru: Llegamos. una casa de 2 pisos.

Jarek: _Aquí es_. Pensó. Bien vigila que nadie nos vea. Kuromaru solo lo asintió.Subiendo hasta la ventana ve que una hermosa joven que dormía tranquilamente. Abriendo la ventana con cuidado y entrando sigilosamente dejando la rosa en la mesa de noche. Miró que Momoko tenia un mechon de cabello en la cara, lo recogió sin despertarla, se acercó dandole un tierno beso.. Dulces sueños mi Utsukushii (Preciosa) Momoko. Momoko abrió sus ojos aun con sueño. Logrando ver el rostro de Jarek.

Momoko: Eh?. Restrangando sus ojos para ver si no estaba soñando. Jarek aprovecho esto saliendo por la ventana saltando al techo este le hizo señales a Kuromaru para que se ocultara, haciéndole caso se escondió en unos arbustos. Momoko volvió ver por su habitación sin mirar a nadie volteó a su mesa de noche y miró la rosa que Jarek le había dejado. Dejo su cama y se acerco a la ventana viendo a todos lados, pero no había nadie. Gracias Jarek. recordó a Jarek sostiendo la rosa con sus manos sonrojada, antes de volver a la cama.

Jarek: _De nada mi Hime(_Princesa). Pensó sonrojado bajando del techo. Vámonos Kuromaru.

Kuromaru: Vamos. Los dos se fueron a la casa de Yoshino.

Jarek: _Desde ahora te protegeré de todo_. pensó.

Fin.

**YO: Hasta que por fin pude terminar.**

**INNER: Si que te tardaste.**

**YO: Porque me lo tienes que repetir. ¬¬**

**INNER: Por nada.**

**YO: Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo, espero les haya gustado. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


End file.
